


Проблема на один галстук

by robin_puck



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck





	Проблема на один галстук

Когда Джон вошел в квартиру, Шерлок кинул на него быстрый взгляд искоса и снова уткнулся в микроскоп. Посидел так с секунду, потом медленно обернулся, оглядывая сожителя уже внимательно. Сморгнул. Дернул ртом и с отвращением произнес:  
\- Сьюзан.  
\- Что – Сьюзан? – рассеянно переспросил Джон, доставая из холодильника яблоко.  
\- Ее зовут Сьюзан.  
Джон обернулся, с интересом посмотрел на Шерлока и откусил от яблока кусок.  
\- Если ты имеешь в виду мою бывшую девушку…  
\- Бывшую! У тебя уже новая? У всех известных мне людей хоть что-то меняется во внешности или повадках, когда они заводят новых девушек, почему на тебе они все совершенно никак не отражаются? Впрочем, да, эта новая – отразилась. Ужасно.  
Джон пожевал.  
\- Привычки, Шерлок. Повадки – это у животных.  
\- В большинстве случаев нет разницы.  
\- Ну спасибо.  
\- Что это за женщина? - Шерлок встал, подскакивая к Джону и тревожно его обнюхивая. – «Вояж д'Эрме»? Тебе не может понравиться женщина, которая использует «Вояж д'Эрме»!  
Шерлок отстранился от него с некоторым ужасом.  
\- Когда все успело измениться?  
\- Шерлок…  
\- Утром ты как всегда проснулся в шесть тридцать, принимал душ до шести сорока, в шесть пятьдесят пять спустился вниз и приготовил завтрак…  
\- Кстати, мог бы хоть раз приготовить завтрак сам.  
\- …все то же самое, что и всегда: яичница и сосиски с кофе, ушел на работу в семь двадцать, ты пах гелем для душа с молоком и медом и шампунем на семи травах…  
\- Ты что, инспектировал мою ванную?..  
\- ...на тебе была эта же рубашка, этот ужасный свитер, джинсы...  
\- Носки. Не забудь носки.  
\- …носки, да, остались те же, обувь, ремень…  
\- Эй!  
\- Одного на тебе не было утром – этого чудовищного галстука.  
Джон прыснул и прикрыл рот рукой, Шерлок смотрел на него с праведным гневом, обвиняющее тыча пальцем в узел бордового в темно-серую полоску галстука.  
\- Ты что, устроил этот концерт, чтобы спросить, откуда у меня галстук?  
\- Мне нет нужды спрашивать, - высокомерно ответил Шерлок. – Я вижу.  
\- Да? – Джон покивал и откусил от яблока еще разок. – И что же ты видишь?  
\- Что… - Шерлок запнулся и оскорбленно задрал подбородок. – Что твоя новая девушка на тебя дурно влияет.  
\- Тебе не нравится галстук?  
\- Нет.  
\- Мне снять?  
В глазах Шерлока отразилось замешательство.  
\- Как… хочешь. В конце концов, это твоя девушка и твой галстук… Я могу просто сказать, что он мне не нравится.  
Шерлок отошел к своему столу и сел, нахмурившись и глядя перед собой.  
\- Почему все изменилось? – спросил он обиженно. – Тебе всегда нравились женщины, которые пользуются цветочными ароматами, а сейчас от тебя пахнет каким-то унисексом! Ты никогда не надевал сразу при них то, что они тебе дарили, сначала приносил домой и несколько дней держал в шкафу!  
\- Хороший вопрос, - сказал Джон, объедая яблоко до огрызка. – И что тебе говорит на этот счет твоя дедукция?  
\- Она не использует помаду, коротко стрижется, наверняка феминистка, а они еще и подмышки не бреют, - мрачно сказал Шерлок, не глядя на него. – Ваши отношения уже на той стадии, что она может навязывать тебе свои вкусы в одежде, а ты так потерял голову от гормонов, что позволяешь собой вертеть. Следующий шаг – зубная щетка у нее дома, потом тапочки, потом она женит тебя на себе и поселит на коврике у двери – своего ручного доктора Уотсона!  
\- Вот, оказывается, что тебя волнует, - задумчиво пробормотал Джон, выкидывая огрызок в мусорку.  
\- Я не хочу лишиться соседа.  
\- И домработницы.  
\- И помощника.  
\- И няньки.  
\- И моего блоггера!  
\- А если это судьба? – проникновенно спросил Джон. – Если я ее люблю и хочу прожить с ней вместе до конца жизни?  
\- Чушь! Тебе скоро станет скучно, и ты вернешься. Только время тратить.  
Джон плюхнулся на диван, раскинул руки, мечтательно возводя глаза к потолку.  
\- Свой дом, любимая женщина, пара детишек… Разве не об этом мечтают все?  
\- Ты – не все! – рявкнул через плечо Шерлок, и Джон выпрямился, улыбаясь.  
\- Серьезно?  
\- Ты… ты особенный, – через силу выдавил Шерлок, все еще не глядя на Джона и сосредоточенно хмурясь. – Ты…  
\- О, Господи, - вздохнул Джон. - Не могу смотреть на твои мучения. Нет у меня девушки.  
\- Что? – Шерлок резко развернулся к нему вместе со стулом.  
\- Нет никакой девушки, - терпеливо пояснил Джон. – Галстук я купил сам, сегодня утром в Марксе и Спенсере, потому что днем в больнице планировалась инспекция, и мне нужно было выглядеть респектабельно. А духами на меня брызнули, когда я сходил с эскалатора в том же универмаге. Запах просто выветрился за день.  
Шерлок потрясенно молчал.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Джон через некоторое время и поднялся. – Кажется, чтобы осознать эту новость, тебе требуется время. Пойду наверх.  
Шерлок молчал.

Шерлок молчал еще два дня, а под конец третьего с решительным видом объявился у дверей больницы в тот момент, когда Джон, прощаясь с коллегой, выходил из здания.  
\- Что случилось? – деловито поинтересовался Джон. – Убийство? Почему ты мне не написал?  
\- Нет, - лаконично ответил Шерлок и снова замолчал. Джон только пожал плечами. Их уже ждал кэб, водитель которого без лишних слов тронулся с места, как только они сели на заднее сиденье. Вся дорога прошла в молчании, Джон только головой вертел и изредка раскрывал рот, но, глянув на хмурый профиль соседа, сразу же закрывал его обратно.  
Кэб остановился в самом центре города, на одной из известных улиц Сохо, у здания с сияющими витринами, испещренными названиями таких торговых марок, что у Джона тут же неприятно заныли зубы. Шерлок так же молча выскочил из такси, предоставляя Джону расплачиваться, и ринулся в стеклянные двери.  
Стиснувший зубы и проклявший где-то четверть всего на свете Джон обнаружил его стоящим у отдела рубашек и беседующим с высоким, пожилым, но тем не менее вертлявым типом.  
\- Это мой друг, Джон Уотсон, - сказал Шерлок, не глядя в его сторону, и тип разулыбался, зажурчал с французским акцентом:  
\- Все, что угодно для вашего друга, мистер Холмс! Желаете выбрать сами или позвать консультанта?  
\- Сам, - автоматически пробормотал Джон, засовывая руки поглубже в карманы куртки. – Спасибо.  
\- Как пожелаете, - улыбнулся тип и со значением глянул на Шерлока. Шерлок невозмутимо молчал. Как всегда, черт его подери!  
\- Так, - сказал Джон, когда тип наконец отошел. – Что это значит?  
Шерлок дернул плечом.  
\- Это Мишель Санти, он владелец магазина, он мне кое-чем обязан, так что…  
\- О, Боже… - Джон обреченно засмеялся. – Ты бесплатно питаешься у Анджело, ты бесплатно одеваешься у…  
\- Иногда.  
\- Я понимаю, почему ты отказываешься брать у клиентов деньги! – Джон повертел головой в восхищении. – Да, настоящий рай. И фиолетовая рубашка…  
\- Выбери себе уже что-нибудь, - раздраженно посоветовал Шерлок.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Затем, что мы за этим сюда пришли.  
\- Это ты сюда пришел за этим… Кстати, с чего ты вдруг решил меня приодеть?  
Шерлок отвернулся, разглядывая пиджак на манекене.  
\- Ты не носишь костюмов такого покроя. Шерлок. Перестань изображать из себя пятилетнего и ответь на вопрос.  
\- Просто выбери себе что-нибудь и уйдем отсюда! – раздраженно зашипел Шерлок, оборачиваясь. Джон вздохнул.  
\- Шерлок, ты ведь не думаешь, что если я надену что-то, подаренное тобой, то это будет значить… Ты серьезно так думаешь?  
Шерлок насуплено молчал. Джон тоже помолчал, покачиваясь с носка на пятку.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он наконец. – Хорошо.  
И пошел выбирать себе новый свитер. Не бог весть что, но ведь нужно с чего-то начинать. В конце концов он и не полагал серьезно, что галстук сработает.


End file.
